1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable bed, and more particularly, to a foldable bed with a simple yet strong structure which is able to be folded and expanded easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Shown in FIG. 1 is a conventional foldable bed 8. It has a foldable frame 81 and a soft cover 82 securely attached to the frame 81. The foldable frame has a pair of middle legs 83, and two pairs of end legs 84, 85. One problem of such foldable bed is a longitudinally sway in direction A and B of the frame since the pairs of end legs 84, 85 lack of a longitudinal reinforcing mechanism. Other conventional foldable beds are either longitudinally unstable or complex in structure. Thus, it is desirable that there is provided a simple yet strong foldable bed without sacrificing the easiness of operation of folding and expanding.